What a Cute Thug
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Eh, just a thug being pushy and ttrying to get your (and quite possibly a date) (Haizaki Shougo x Reader) [Even Thug-chan needs love from time to time :)]


**Since LYNX is still somewhat busy with his Project Week thinga, I still have permission to mess with his computer! :D **

**By the way, someone had already submitted an OC for Yousen No.13! So the count is now down to:**

**Seirin: 1**

**Kaijou:2**

**Shuutoku:2**

**Touou: 1**

**Yousen: 1**

**Rakuzan: 3**

**A position is secured in the Kaijou slots, so the numbers above are the available ones :) Better hurry now!**

**For now I'll try making a Haizaki x Reader, because there are some people who really has a thing for gangsters (well, Haiza-chan looks like one to me) But enough with the rant, on with the story!**

**-Leopard**

* * *

You really hated your appearance. People are always intimidated, you are often distrusted, and your kind actions are accused of having an ulterior motive. It wasn't that you were ugly or anything like that; it was the opposite, actually. You were beautiful, and if the guys weren't scared of you, your name was the first thing they think of if asked about 'girlfriend material'. But what drove people away from you was your eyes and aura. Colder than ice and your (e/c) gaze was sharper than knife. Even the teachers are wary of you. You weren't doing it on purpose, of course. Your upbringing was just like that.

As of now, you were headed to your class room, 1-D. You were a student of Fukuda Sougou, which you chose because of the convenient location. You ignored all the whispers and the stares, carefully avoiding everyone's gaze. You finally reached your class room without much trouble, and you immediately made your way to the seat at the back, where you felt safest. You slumped over your table, burying your head in your arms to tune out the noise.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? (l/n) is rumoured to be a daughter of a yakuza." You flinched at that.

"Well, with how she looks, I wouldn't be surprised. She's really scary." You couldn't answer the girls gossiping, because it was actually true. It was only rumours as of now, so there was no use in making a scene out of it. When people hear 'yakuza', they immediately think of unpleasant people. But your family wasn't, you were more like 'Guardians' of an important family.

"Okay class, quiet down." You straightened up upon hearing the teacher's voice. You smoothed out your school jacket, and adjusted your tie. Being brought up in a family that sticks to ancient traditions was also classified as 'weird and scary' by the people around you. You sighed.

"Haizaki-kun?" Everyone fell silent at that name. You blinked. That person was known for being a violent basketball player, and a well-known delinquent. And the only person people fear more than you.

"I think he's up in the roof again, teach." One of your classmates replied. You were now disinterested at that point, staring out the window. It was still spring, your favorite time of the year. It was perfect for tending the flowers in your garden back at your home.

"U-um…" You blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption of your thoughts. You turned to the front, and you were surprised when they were looking at you.

"(l/n)-san, if it isn't too much trouble, can you get Haizaki-kun, please?" The teachers asked stiffly, like talking to you was a frightening experience. You sighed internally, before nodding your affirmative. Best to get it done with. You stood up, heading out the door silently.

"You silently made your way to the roof top, which was a piece of cake for someone who easily memorizes building layouts. You opened the door to the roof quietly, and looked around. Strangely there was no one there. You checked on the roof of the shed, still no sign of the delinquent.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Your eyes immediately widened upon hearing those words. You ran to the edge of the rooftop, gripping the railing tight as you looked for the source of it.

"Haizaki-kun!" You whispered in alarm when you saw the said teen surrounded by other guys. Having a confrontation, it seems. You ran out of the rooftop, praying in your mind that you weren't too late. You disliked fighting, but you won't hesitate to use your martial arts if the situation calls for it. You tried to be quiet as you ran, but when you got near the court, you though to hell with it and sprinted.

"Hey!" you yelled as soon as you got into earshot of them. Haizaki was now grabbed by two guys, another towering over him, his arm pulled back. The guy who seemed to be their leader spat on the ground.

"What the fuck do ya want, girly?!" He growled, turning to you. You glanced in Haizaki's direction, and he was staring at with disbelief and anger.

"I came to stop you. Fighting isn't permitted in school grounds." You replied easily. That ticked him off.

"Huh?! Ya think ya can order us around?! Think again sweet cheeks, we're the law in this school." You just blinked tiredly, sighing. You pulled out your 'emergency' gloves from your skirt pocket, and put them on, making sure they were secure. You crack your knuckles, then your neck, giving the bigger your best glare.

"I have no choice, then." Before he could talk, you swept your feet behind his, using his weight against him to knock him off his feet. You grabbed him by the collar before he could hit the ground, one arm pulled back and ready to strike.

"Now." You said in your coldest voice. He visibly shuddered, and you saw from the corner of your eyes that his two lackeys were already running off.

"Are you leaving or not?" He nodded his head furiously, cold sweat starting to appear on his skin. You dropped him on the ground unceremoniously. He scrambled to get up and run away. You sighed, glad that you didn't have to hurt anyone. Much.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think y-"

"Haizaki-kun, I was told by Ayako-sensei to go get you. I just did as told." The made him speechless. No one has ever cut him off like that. Especially a girl who just threatened a guy larger than her. You just blinked at him, before turning around and walking back to where you came from, pocketing your gloves as you did so. You could hear his footsteps behind you, so you were glad he was following. The walk all the way to your classroom was a silent one, but you prefer silence, so you didn't dare break it.

"Aren't you the girl they call 'Shinigami Girl'?" You were surprised at Haizaki's sudden question, then grimaced. You disliked that nickname.

"Yes, but please don't call me that." You said, resuming your walk. Whatever his response was, you couldn't see it because he was walking behind you.

"I think it's pretty fucking cool." He stated. You looked down at the floor.

"For you that is…" You muttered. You knocked on the door as you reached your classroom, the students suddenly falling silent.

"A-ah, (l/n)-san, thank you for bringing Haizaki-kun." Your teacher said, giving a smile so fake that you chose to ignore her and walk to your seat, sighing. Haizaki quickly followed after you, shooing the guy on the seat next to you so he could sit there. You gave him a sideward glance, but you remained silent.

"Hm?" A slip of paper appeared at your elbow. You glanced at Haizaki, and he was smirking. You sighed but nonetheless picked up the paper, reading it quietly.

_-I never got your name._

You rolled your eyes, and slipped it back to him. Passing notes in class was your least favorite. To your annoyance, he slipped the paper back to you, still smirking. You read it again, but there was a new message written underneath the first one.

-_Don't worry, I don't have a Death Note or something ;)_

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying not to laugh. Haizaki Shougo, delinquent of Fukuda Sougou, former Kiseki, _watching Death Note_. That was something. You decided to humor him.

-_I'm not worried about that. I have my own Death Note. You're one pushy guy, huh?_

You waited for your teacher to turn back to the board, before passing it to Haizaki discreetly. You heard him chuckle quietly, and you glanced at him curiously. He was writing something, then he passed it back to you quietly.

-_You watch too? Anyways, you haven't told me your name. You know mine so you could atleast tell me yours. And ladies love pushy guys :D_

Hmm… For skipping classes, he will be punished, you thought. You smirked slightly.

-_No._

You passed it to him, instantly hearing the disgruntled sound he made.

"Is there something wrong, Haizaki-kun?" Ayako-sensei asked, and said delinquent straightened.

"N-nothing, teach. My shoulder's just stiff, y'know." He replied. The teacher just shrugged, before turning back to her lecture. The paper was slipped back to you, and you read the new message.

-_After class, by the gates. _

_-Why should I listen to you?_

_-Because I'm a good looking guy?_

You chuckled quietly at that one. This guys full of himself, wasn't he?

-_Not good enough. Offer declined._

_-Aw, come on! Atleast give me your name? Please? I'll even behave, if that would make you generous enough._

_-Wow, big words._

_-Hey, I'm offended._

_-You should be._

You were looking at Haizaki now, who was making a frustrated face. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, before writing something.

-_How about this? I won't be late for classes, I won't skip, and I won't go looking for trouble. Is that good for you?_

You were shocked. Just for your name and the infamous Haizaki Shougo was willing to behave. This was too good to be true.

-_What's in it for me?_

Haizaki was grinning from ear to ear at your response, and his reply came not too long after.

-_You get to date me! :D_

You couldn't help the facepalm that came from your hand. **Wow, **the ego can't be reached. But it _could_ be a nice change. Not had ever really asked you out, heck, no one even TALKED to you. After a few more seconds of contemplation, you scribbled your answer.

-_Fine. You'll be behaving from now on, though._

You saw him fistpump, and you can't help the small smile that creeped to your otherwise emotionless face.

_What a cute thug._

* * *

**And, it's done! I'm going to leave it at that so whatever. Feel free to kick me for making it short.**

**I'm not guilty though! :D**

**JA NE~!**

**Haiza-chan and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**You belong to Thug-chan :D**


End file.
